Redemption
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Once one has committed sins they must the rest of their lives. However, they can atone and find redemption.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone I am returning to this series with a new entry. I did a story called "Guardian Angel" over a year ago and this story serves as a sequel to that one. This will be a twelve chapter story that will take the entire year. Also, I am doing three side stories for Casshern Sins throughout the year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

It was a partly sunny day on Earth. With the Ruin now over Luna providing hope the world had begun to rebuild. However, with the death of Braiking Boss a power vacuum developed allowing warlords to take power with the help of former bandits. In a stretch of road, a pair of androids was currently on the run from bandits. They were a male six feet tall with silver "skin" and red hair and a woman five, six inches with white "skin" and auburn hair.

"We need to keep moving." said a male android as the group ran.

"We...can't...keep...going." panted a gynoid who then tripped and fell.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we've caught a rat." said the ex-bandit leader, a mishmash of parts from the Ruin.

"Please let her go." begged the male android.

"It's okay Gregory. Please go." replied the woman.

"I won't abandon you Alexandra!" cried Gregory.

"Master Naricent will enjoy his new prisoner." said the ex-bandit leader clearly with malevolence.

Don't you dare hurt her." said Gregory angrily.

"I won't do a thing but, Master Naricent will use her." said the ex-bandit leader.

"What will he do?" asked Alexandra.

"He loves making prisoners fight to their death. The humans had a similar thing called gladiators." answered the ex-bandit leader.

"Let her go." came a voice from a nearby rock.

"It's...Casshern." awed Gregory.

"The man who indited the Ruin and killed Braiking Boss." awed the ex-bandit leader.

"Let her go." stated Casshern.

"Kill him!" ordered the ex-bandit leader.

The ex-bandits attacked Casshern but, he jumped into the air and came down killing one of the robots. The others attacked but, Casshern ripped off their limbs smashed them to bits. Their leader charged but, Casshern ripped off his arm rescuing Alexandra. Once she was safe, Casshern drove his arm through the leader killing him.

"Thank you Casshern." said Gregory.

"You saved me." added Alexandra.

"It was nothing." said Casshern who then departed.

* * *

At their home, Ringo and Holder were busy working to maintain said home. Holder was doing needed repairs to the outside of said home while Ringo was tending to their memorial garden. Their daughter, Lyuze, was nearby playing with Friender.

"_Oghi, Lyzue. I hope you're watching us where every you are._" said Ringo to herself.

"Mommy! Big robots are coming!" called Lyzue.

"Honey, get in the house." replied Ringo serious.

"Okay." said a disappointed Lyuze who went inside, but watched from a window.

"It's that time already." sighed Holder as the robots, arrived.

"Okay, it's time for you to give tribute to Master Naricent." said the head robot, again a mishmash of parts taken from broken robots.

"Why do you thugs keep harass people?" asked Ringo.

"It's the place of the weak to be slaves to the strong. Braiking Boss believed that before the Ruin and Master Naricent carries it on." answered the head robot.

"You're a bunch of thugs." spat Ringo.

"Don't say things like that. These robots won't hesitate to kill us in an instant." warned Holder.

"If Casshern were here you wouldn't act so though." stated Ringo, which got a laugh from the robots.

"I can't believe people still believe in that fairy tail." laughed the head robot.

"Casshern was real!" snapped Ringo stomping her foot.

"Oh please. The idea if one person causing the Ruin then suddenly returning is ludicrous." said the head robot, "Oh, I guess his flesh also could cure the Ruin."

"The rumors about his flesh are bogus but, he was real." said Ringo.

"Pure nonsense." scoffed the robot leader.

I knew Casshern. He is real and he's a great person." stated Ringo.

"Wow. She actually knew Casshern." murmmered the robots among themselves.

"Enough!" cried their angered leader.

"Casshern is real and will hold you accountable." warned Ringo.

"I'm sick of that name! Casshern is a myth!" screamed the robot leader.

"Ringo, please stop." said Holder.

"No. Casshern did so much and was condemned by the entire world. I can't let them insult him." replied Ringo.

"I'm sick of this! Do you have your tribute to Master Naricent or not?!" asked the robot leader angrily.

"We really don't have much to offer." answered Holder.

"Nothing you deserve." huffed Ringo.

"Bite your tongue." warned the robot leader.

"I'm afraid we really don't have anything to offer." said Holder.

"Then if that's the case then we'll have to take you." replied the robot leader.

"Bark!" snapped Friender interjecting himself.

"Shut it mutt!" cried the robot leader who struck Friender.

"No!" cried Lyuze.

"A little girl. I think she'll do." said the robot leader.

"Leave her alone!" screamed Ringo.

"Fine, then I'll take you." said the robot leader.

"Okay." accepted Ringo.

"Ringo, don't." said Holder panicked.

"It's fine. I know what I'm doing." said Ringo.

"Let's go." stated the robot leader.

"Please, let me find something else." begged Holder.

"It could allow the group you sent after those two rouge androids to return." noted another robot.

"Be quick about it." huffed the robot leader.

"Right." replied Holder who ran off.

"You're disgusting." spat Ringo.

"Watch your mouth." said the robot leader sternly.

"I've seen a lot of good people struggle to survive in the Ruin and manage to find happiness. The fact you so callously use others for your own gain makes me ill." explained Ringo.

"Here. This is a modified combustion engine. It's rare and useful. Please, it's all we have." said Holder returning.

"Why would I want this?" asked the robot leader.

"It's the only thing I can offer." answered Holder.

"Sir, we promised Master Naricent we would be back soon." noted another of the robots.

"He'll have our heads if we're late." thought the robot leader to himself, "Fine. But, if he rejects your offer then we will be back."

"Thank you." replied a relieved Holder.

"Let's go." said the head robot as the group left.

"Jerks." huffed Ringo who walked off.

"Honey, that was reckless." said Holder.

"I don't care." replied Ringo.

"Well I do. Lyuze and I need you. You cannot be so aggressive with ex-bandits like that." said Holder.

"I want Lyuze to have a good life and that can't happen if those thugs keep harassing us. I've seen too many good people die when I was young and all I want for her is the life I never had." explained Ringo, who walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the robots that were just at their home were busing waiting. The group their leader had sent off two cyborgs had yet to return. The robot leader was becoming impatient and ready to leave.

"'If they're not here in two minutes then we're leaving and they cane answer to Master Naricent." said the robot leader.

"Sir I'm sure they're be here." said one of his subordinates.

"I don't care! I'm not waiting any longer!" snapped the robot leader.

"You're wasting your time. I killed your thugs." said a man in white appearing before the robots.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the robot leader.

"I am Casshern." answered said man.

"He is real!" exclaimed one of the robots.

"Kill him!" cried the robot leader.

The robots quickly moved and surrounded Casshern who merely looked around waiting for them to make a move. The robots charged Casshern who jumped into the air. Coming down, Casshern smashed right through one of the robots then began to attack the others. But, Casshern proved too quick and one by one he destroyed them.

"Kill him!" screamed the robot leader.

Several robots attacked Casshern headed on which proved foolish. Casshern easily destroyed their arms then torn them to ribbons.

"It's over." stated Casshern.

A small group of damaged robots attacked Casshern but, he dodged and destroyed the robots with only blow a piece.

"You son of a bitch." spat the robot leader.

The final robots attacked Casshern but, he easily foiled their attack. He then smashed the robots killing them. This left only the leader left.

"There's nobody left." noted Casshern.

"Damn you!" screamed the robot leader.

The robot leader attacked Casshern who grabbed his arms and ripped them off. Casshern then lunged forward and put his arm through the body of the robot leader.

"You...are...real." said the robot leader before dying.

* * *

Back at their home, Holder and Ringo were trying to put the events of earlier that day behind them. The two decided to forget the argument they had and just move on though Ringo was still bitter toward the ex-bandits. As they continued about their daily business things were again interrupted. However, this time was from Friender barking.

"I'll go see what's wrong." said Ringo heading outside.

"Please call off your dog. We don't mean you any harm." said Gregory, as Alexandria stood behind him.

"Heel boy." said Ringo and with that Friender fell back.

"Thank you." replied Gregory.

"Who are you?" asked Ringo, weary of strangers in this ruthless world.

"I am Gregory and this is Alexandra. We're androids. The two of us met during the Ruin and we've been together ever since." answered Gregory.

"We have nowhere to go. Robots loyal to Naricent destroyed our previous home and we have been wandering ever since." added Alexandra.

"Come in." offered Ringo.

The two androids followed her inside and quickly introduced themselves to Holder and Lyuze who stood close to her mother for protection.

"So, how did you two meet exactly?" asked Holder.

"During the Ruin both of us were depressed and simple waited for death. However, as we both wandered around waiting for the Ruin to end our lives we accidently bumped into each other and feel in love." explained Alexandra.

"We believe our love is what kept us from ruining." added Gregory.

"They were like flames, flames of life burning bright." said Ringo who added to herself, "_Right Casshern?_"

"Very well put." said Gregory.

"So, how exactly did you two meet?" asked Alexandra.

"Ringo had been living her right before the Ruin ended and I met her while traveling through the area myself." answered Holder.

"That's sweet." replied Alexandra warmly.

"Thank you." said Ringo who noticed somebody watching from the doorway, "Lyuze, you can come in. It's okay."

"This is our daughter." said Holder as the little girl entered the room.

"She's really cute." said Gregory.

"Thank you." said Holder.

"She's the same age I was when I first started to live here." noted Ringo slightly saddened.

"I'm sorry." said Gregory.

"It was either going be Lyuze if a girl or a Ohji if it were a boy." noted Holder.

"Ohji was my guardian, he watched me and acted like my father. He died to the Ruin while living here." added Ringo.

"That's horrible." replied Alexandra sadly.

"I'll always been saddened by what happened but, I'm moved on." said Ringo.

"I'm glad to hear that." replied Gregory.

"Well I think there is enough for now." said Ringo, "How about we change subject?"

"That sounds fine to me." answered Gregory.

"Oh...tell us about the place you lived before." suggested Holder.

"It was a commune in the remains of a small city. There were mostly cyborgs and robots but, there was a small number of humans there as well." said Alexandra.

"We had all accepted the Ruin and once it ended we were hopeful of a future." said Gregory.

"That's so sad." said Ringo.

"It's okay. Actually, we heard there was another commune like this which inspired us. However, it's gone now." said Gregory, which caused Friender to whimper.

"How interesting." replied Ringo when a knock came on the door.

"Mommy, daddy's engine is back. said Lyzue peering out the window.

"I wonder how that got back." pondered Holder.

"I doubt those thugs would willing give it back even if Naricent rejected it." added Ringo.

"Maybe you two were aided by Casshern like us." proposed Gregory, which cause Ringo to freeze in place.

* * *

Meanwhile, an impatiently angry robot sat on his throne waiting for the return of his subordinates. Naricent was a large, black cyborg with red eyes. He had been created by Braiking Boss and served as a general in his army but, when the Ruin came he found himself alone and when it ended he used his former position to make himself a warlord. Naricent had made Castle Promise, the former residence of Braiking Boss, his own once Luna retreated back to her original castle not long after Braiking Boss was killed.

"Master Naricent! Our recon team has discovered the group we sent out earlier!" declared a robot scout entering the room.

"Good. Send them in." said Naricent.

"We cannot sir." said the robot scout.

"And why is that?" asked Naricent, clearly displeased.

"I'm afraid they're dead sir." answered robot scout.

"What?!" exclaimed Naricent.

"We...we aren't sure what happened but, all of the men have been found slaughtered. At the moment we have no credible leads on what occurred." explained the robot scout.

"Damn!" snapped Naricent, clearly angry.

"What should we do sir?" asked the robot scout.

"I already know." answered Naricent.

The robot scout stood to salute Naricent which said warlord had stolen from the salute Braiking Boss used before the Ruin. However, as soon as he did Naricent smashed his head in and sent him crashing to the ground.

"B..b...bu..." stammered the robot scout.

"Nobody enters my throne room without my permission." stated Naricent.

"Ma..ma...ma..." stammered the robot scout before breaking down.

"We'll see how our little trouble maker likes dueling the Angel of Ruin." said Naricent with a malevolent smile.

A/N: And that's where we'll end things there. I am glad to get this going and hope you like it. Next time, we pick with Ringo and the others were we left off and mark the return of one of my favorite characters from the show. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter two of "Redemption". This chapter picks up where the last one left off and a familiar face makes her return.

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

A silence had overtaken the home after the revelation that Alexandra had unknowingly dropped. She and Gregory looked back at each other while Holder and Ringo looked shocked.

"Um, is something wrong?" asked Gregory finally speaking.

"You've met Casshern." answered Ringo.

"We were just being harassed by robots loyal to Naricent when he helped us." explained Alexandra.

"Ringo knew Casshern when she was child." explained Holder.

"What!" exclaimed both Alexandra and Gregory in shock.

"When I was a little girl I had a caretaker named Ohji. One day I went off collecting shells and saw Casshern sitting nearby. He looked so pretty." recalled Ringo smiling.

"Did you talk to him?" asked Alexandra curious.

"I was young and naive at the time. Actually, while heading back to Ohji a robot attacked me. He was going to kill me but, Casshern intervened and saved my life." answered Ringo.

"I see." replied Gregory.

"Ohji and I kept traveling and we would run into both Casshern and Lyuze on occasion." continued Ringo.

"This Lyuze was an android who our Lyuze is named after." added Holder.

"That's so sweet." said Alexandra.

"Over time we began looking for Luna but, when we found her she wasn't what we were hoping for." said Ringo.

"So we've heard." noted Gregory.

"Long story short, Casshern rejected her offer to become king of her new world and the four of us began living here with Friender of course." continued Ringo.

"I hate to ask but, where are Ohji and the original Lyuze now?" asked Alexandra.

"They both died of the Ruin. Ohji was first and Lyuze shortly after." answered Holder.

"I'm sorry." said Gregory sympathetic.

"After Lyuze died, Casshern left Friender to watch me while he left. Casshern killed Braiking Boss and confronted Luna. The Ruin ended and Casshern vanished. I haven't see him since." finished Ringo.

"That's so sad." replied Alexandra.

"It's okay." said Ringo.

"But, he just abandoned you." noted Gregory.

"He never fully left." replied Ringo.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexandra.

"He is watching over us." answered Ringo.

"Because of the engine." said Gregory confused.

"I dreamed of Casshern watching us and I thought he was returning but, it was saying he has been watching us." explained Ringo.

"Amazing." said Gregory.

"He protected Lyuze from bandits and that is when I knew. Since then he has helped us and watched over us." said Ringo.

"Ever since that you've had a small whenever Casshern is mentioned."stated Holder.

"Of course." smiled Ringo.

"I am happy about him returning my engine but, I am happy you are okay." said Holder.

"I hate Naricent." said Ringo angrily.

"I'm not too fond of him either." said Holder.

"Casshern which teach him." said Ringo.

"Your faith in Casshern is still strong especially since he did abandon you." mused Gregory.

"He did't abandon me!" cried Ringo.

"Okay." said Alexandra.

"Casshern did what he needed to do." said Ringo crossing her arms.

"You can't accept what he did." said Gregory.

"Just drop it." said Ringo angrily.

"Honey, please calm down." said Holder.

"You're right." sighed Ringo, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." said Alexandra.

"I have to go." said Ringo who left the room.

"Sorry about this." said Holder who followed her.

* * *

Holder found Ringo standing outside over the graves of Ohji and Lyzue. She slightly tremmbling and it was clearly tears were rolling down her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Holder.

"Nothing." answered Ringo, clearly lying.

"You freaked out when they mentioned Casshern leaving." noted Holder.

"That's something they should not have brought up." huffed Ringo.

"It is true." replied Holder.

"Casshern left because he had to!" cried Ringo.

"You're still upset about him leaving you and not coming back." realized Holder.

"I am not!" cried Ringo.

"If that were the case then you wouldn't be here right now." said Holder.

"That's something that is really sensitive to me." stated Ringo.

"They didn't know that." said Holder, walking up to her.

"I know that." sighed Ringo.

"Frankly, I think they're worried about you." continued Holder.

"I'm Lyuze would be." said Ringo.

"Well, I don't think she saw." said Holder.

"No. I meant the original Lyuze. Ohji too." replied Ringo.

"I could only imagine how much you miss them as well." said Holder.

"They were both great just like Casshern. Ohji was always there for me and Lyuze was like a big sister." said Ringo happily remembering those times.

"Then there was Casshern." said Holder.

"He saved my life the first time we met and he protected me when even robots threatened Ohji or I." said Ringo.

"Now he's gone." stated Holder.

"But, he still watches over us." noted Ringo.

"That's true." admitted Holder.

"I just to know why he left." sobbed Ringo.

"It's okay." said Holder embracing Ringo.

* * *

Meanwhile, a figure in white stood nearby. Casshern was watching over the small home in case any of an attack. He could hear Ringo sobbing in the distance which pierced him like a knife. However, as Casshern stood still he heard somebody rapidly approaching.

"_If they're with Naricent I can't let them by._" said Casshern to himself.

Casshern took a battle stance and prepared himself for what was coming. However, the figure approached fast and Casshern was forced back.

"Sophitia has found you!" declared the android smiling.

"It can't be." said Casshern amazed.

"It's you again mister! Sophitia hasn't seen you in a long time!" cried the android.

Sophitia then charged Casshern swinging at him with her blade. Casshern kept jumping back top avoid being hit.

"How are you?" asked Sophitia, making small talk during a fight.

"Why are you here?" asked Casshern.

"I was sent here." answered Sophitia.

"_It can't be._" thought Casshern, who was nearly beheaded.

"Naricent told me to come here because his soldiers were killed." explained Sophita.

"I can't believe you're working for that man." said Casshern displeased.

"Naricent lets Sophitia fight all she wants." replied Sophitia happily.

"But, you're killing innocent people." said Casshern.

"Sophitia never thought about that." noted the android.

"You need to stop now." said Casshern forcefully.

"Sophitia doesn't want to." said the android.

Sophitia jumped into the air, rose her blade above her head and came down with it. However, Casshern managed to intercept the blade before it could go into his skull.

"That's never happened before!" exclaimed Sophitia.

"I won't tell you again. You need to stop this right now." said Casshern dead serious.

"You're still as a strong a fighter as ever." said Sophitia.

"Last time we met you said we'd never fight again." noted Casshern.

"That is true." remembered Sophitia, "Sorry. Sophitia will stop now."

"Good." sighed Casshern.

"How are you doing?" asked Sophitia.

"I've been okay." answered Casshern.

"So has Sophitia." replied the android.

"When did you start working for Naricent?" asked Casshern.

"Not very long now." answered Sophitia.

"I don't understand why." stated Casshern.

"After meeting you Sophitia went off fighting and eventually heard you heard killed Braiking Boss." explained Casshern.

"I didn't want I had to do." said Casshern.

"My fighting brought me into conflict with Naricent who sent his men after Sophitia. Of course, Sophitia ruined everyone one of them." continued the android.

"If that is the case then I don't understand why you joined him." said Casshern confused.

"Naricent eventually decided to recruit Sophitia. He offered me the chance to kill anyone who crossed him and I accepted." finished Sophitia.

"What you're doing is wrong." said Casshern.

"Sophitia does not understand why." replied the android.

"Because he is sending you after innocent people." stated Casshern.

"Sophitia doesn't understand." said the android.

"There is a difference between fighting to protect people and hurting the innocent. I've crossed that line and I don't want you to make the same mistake I did." explained Casshern.

"When did you hurt innocent people?" asked Sophitia.

"Many times." answered Casshern.

"I see." replied Sophitia mulling over his words.

"You have to stop working for Naricent." stated Casshern.

"But, Sophitia loves to fight." said the android conflicted.

"The do it protecting the innocent from individuals like Naricent." said Casshern.

"Sophitia needs to think." said the android, who then left.

"Please make the right decision." said Casshern.

* * *

Sophitia was left confused by what Casshern had said. As she made her way back to Castle Promise, the advice he had given swirled around in her head. Once Sophitia returned, she found a familiar face talking to Naricent.

"I am in the middle of my meeting with Lord Naricent. Whatever it is you're here for, it will have to wait." said Green Ogre.

"Sophitia was sent to track down whoever killed a large number of men." noted the android.

"I assume you did your job." said Naricent.

"Sophitia did find the person but, was unable to kill him." said Sophitia.

"It seems the Angel of Ruin has lost her touch." laughed Green Ogre.

"I told you my name is Sophitia." said the android.

"For somebody who loves fighting the fact this person is alive proves you aren't as good as you once where." said Green Ogre, relishing the thought.

"The person is Casshern." said Sophitia, causing dead silence.

"That man again." snarled Green Ogre, remembering how Casshern had once stopped him from killing Sophitia.

"Yes. He got in your way and when he stood up to you Green Ogre, you turned tail and ran." said Sophitia, now with a smile.

"Watch your mouth!" snapped Green Ogre.

"Enough." said Naricent.

"Forgive me my lord." said Green Ogre.

"I trust you managed to engage him in battle." said Naricent.

"Yes." replied Sophitia.

"Since it seems we are dealing with Casshern here then your failure is excusable." stated Naricent.

"Lord Naricent, Sophitia has a question." said the android.

"Go ahead." said Naricent.

"Is what Sophitia doing right?" asked the android.

"I am afraid I do not understand where this is coming from." answered Naricent.

"Casshern told Sophitia she was wrong working for you and part of Sophitia feels he might be right." explained the android.

"Sophitia, you must not forget who we are dealing with: Casshern is the man who cut down Luna and began the Ruin. He is a hypocrite if he talks about morals." replied Naricent.

"Casshern is not like that. He feels bad for what he did and wanted to die. Sophitia even tried to kill him but, Casshern wouldn't die." said Sophitia.

"You actually showed him compassion." said Naricent thinking.

"I wished I could have helped him but, I wasn't able to. However, I never forget him and hearing what he had to say made me question what we are doing." said Sophitia.

"You've gained compassion for him and that makes you weak." scoffed Naricent.

"I could agree more my lord." said Green Ogre.

"If you still wish to fight Sophitia then I will fight you. But, you will be ruined." said Sophitia to Green Ogre.

"You bitch!" snapped Green Ogre.

"That is enough. Sophitia, you've become too weak and I don't need weaklings like you you serving me." stated Naricent.

"Fine by Sophitia." said the android who then left.

"My lord, please do not let her go." said Green Ogre watching his word.

"Then my plan wouldn't work." said Naricent grinning.

"What plan sir?" asked Green Ogre.

"We're going to use Sophitia to led us to Casshern." answered Naricent.

"Brilliant my lord." replied Green Ogre.

"Dispatch troops to follow Sophitia." ordered Naricent.

"Yes my lord." said Green Ogre.

A/N: And we'll stop things there. In case you were wondering, Green Ogre was the name of the robot from episode 4 with Sophitia. I really wanted Sophitia to return in the show but, of course that wasn't the case so I wanted to bring her back here. I also did a one-shot with her called "Warrior" which will be out in a few days. Next time, the attack against Casshern and Sophitia and more focus on Ringo and the others there. Also, the feelings of abandonment Ringo expressed here will be addressed again. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of "Redemption". In this chapter, Naricent's minions attack while Gregory and Alexandra adjust.

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

A soft wind blew across the barren land. Casshern, the man began the Ruin by killing the Sun named Moon, stood on a rock watching over the land. Suddenly, he sensed somebody nearby and got himself ready.

"Whoever you are, I suggest you departed. If you attack me, I will kill you." warned Casshern.

"But, Sophitia won't fight you." said the android appearing.

"I told you to leave." stated Casshern.

"Sophitia is not here to fight." said Sophitia.

"Then why did you return?" asked Casshern, letting down his guard.

"Sophitia wants to join you." answered Sophitia.

"If you join me then I'll end up killing you." stated Casshern.

"No you won't." replied Sophitia.

"I'm the personification of Death." said Casshern.

"Sophitia can't believe that." said Sophitia.

"It's true. My entire reason for existing to kill. I couldn't accept that fact at first but, I came to acknowledge and accept my role." explained Casshern.

"You've never killed Sophitia." noted the android with a smile.

"But, I will if you stay with me." replied Casshern, shaking his head.

"Sophitia isn't worried." said the android.

"You should be." said Casshern.

"Sophitia loves fighting and if you do try to kill Sophitia then we will have a great fight. And I if I die fighting, I'd be happy to die fighting against you." said Sophitia.

"You aren't going to leave." realized Casshern.

"Sophitia has decided to join you." said Sophitia again.

"I said no." said Casshern.

"But, Sophitia wants to be with you." protested the android.

"I don't want to hurt you." said Casshern.

"You're hurting Sophitia now." replied the android.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to." said Casshern.

"It's fine." said Sophitia.

"Thank you." said Casshern.

"Please, let me join you." begged Sophitia.

"I really appreciate this Sophitia..." began Casshern.

"Then Sophitia can join you?" asked the android hopeful.

"Yes." answered Casshern.

"Yeah! Sophitia is ecstatic!" declared Sophitia.

"I'm glad." said Casshern.

"Sophitia is glad to be with you." said Sophitia hugging Casshern.

"Sophitia, please loosen your grip." requested Casshern.

"Oh. Sophitia didn't mean to do that." noted Sophitia, releasing Casshern.

"It's fine." replied Casshern.

"Sophitia is so happy to be with you." said Sophitia.

"It's fine." said Casshern.

"So, what do we do?" asked Sophitia.

"We stay and watch." answered Casshern.

"Sophitia does not understand." stated the android confused.

"After I killed Braiking Boss and Luna, I've been a defending those who cannot defend themselves in this world. I might kill Death, but this way I can still help people." explained Casshern.

"Oh, how touching." said a sarcastic voice.

Casshern and Sophitia turned around to find a battalion of robots behind them. They were different shapes and made up of different parts from various robots who had ruined. Their leader was a humanoid robot with a plate on his head and red eyes.

"Why are you here?" asked Sophitia.

"Lord Naricent sent us." answered the robot leader.

"Sophitia doesn't understand why." said Sophitia.

"Lord Naricent wants Casshern dead. Casshern just kills everybody and he could be a threat to his rule. He knew you would lead us to him and since you've quit we've been given the orders to kill you too." explained the robot.

"If you attack then we will have to kill you." stated Casshern.

"The two of you are outnumbered." noted the robot leader.

"You're underestimating me." said Casshern shaking his head.

"Sophitia as well. I've ruined large numbers of robots before." added Sophitia.

"But, now you are dealing with us." said the robot leader.

"Did Green Ogre come up with this?" asked Sophitia.

"No. Lord Naricent came up with this himself." answered the robot leader.

"Who is Green Ogre?" asked Casshern.

"The robot Sophitia was fighting when we first met." answered Sophitia.

"I've had enough delay!" snapped the robot leader.

"This is your last warning." said Casshern, the mask of his helmet closing.

"How cocky considering your situation." replied the robot leader.

"You think hurting innocent people makes you strong." said Casshern disgusted.

"We are strong. The weak are merely there to be sacrificed for the strong." stated the robot leader.

"I've killed Braiking Boss. You and your thugs are nothing. By your own ideology, you're the ones who should die." spat Casshern

"Kill them all!" cried the robot leader enraged.

The robots obeyed and attacked the duo. However, Casshern and Sophitia quickly made their own attack. Casshern punches a hole through one robot then jumped into the air to avoid being hit. He came down smashing the robots that attacked him to pieces.

Meanwhile, Sophitia swung her blade and cut a robot's head off. She was surrounded but, she swung her blade around cutting the robots in half. One robot attacked but, Sophitia jumped up, cut off his arm then with one swing she killed the robot.

Casshern ripped a robot into pieces and slammed his dead body onto the ground. He then slammed into one with a kick and sent it flying backwards. A robot jumped into the air and tries to get the jump on Casshern but, heintercepted the robots ripping him apart.

Sophitia charged at one robot going after her. He tried to strike but, Sophitia dodged and swung her blade and cleaved the robot in half. Several others tried to run but, Sophitia gave chase and quickly caught up. She slashed one down across it's back then cut a second in half. A third robot turned to see how close she was and was killed while a fourth robot turned around only to be killed.

"No." said the robot leader, seeing his forces cut down.

"I'm sorry you two. I'll do anything. I don't want to die." said the robot leader begging off.

Casshern turned and looked at the robot leader. Both the leader and Sophitia saw Casshern's eyes were red and knew he was in his murderous state. Casshern took off and with one blow, she smashed the robot leader to pieces.

"Wow! Sophitia is impressed! You've gotten better!" declared Sophitia amazed.

"Naricent is out for us. We need to keep our guard up." stated Casshern.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexandra and Gregory were making themselves comfortable at their residence of Ringo and Holder. The two were staying there temporarily but, were keen on making themselves useful. Gregory was helping Holder with his work while Ringo was out. Outside, Lyuze was playing in the flowers when Alexandra found her.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." noted Alexandra.

"I've love the flowers. Mama loves flowers too especially when she was my age." replied Lyuze.

"How long have these been here?" asked Alexandra.

"They were planted when mama moved her." answered Lyuze.

"They've survived that long." said Alexandra amazed.

"Mama says that it's because everything can die now." said Lyuze.

"I don't understand how they could live if everything can die." said Alexandra.

"Mama told me that once nobody could die and then Luna died so the Ruin began. Life needs death and death needs life. You can't have one without the other." explained Lyuze.

"I get it. You're a smart girl." said Alexandra.

"Actually, I don't fully get it myself." laughed Lyuze.

"This garden is pretty." stated Alexandra.

"Yeah. Mom always says that too." said Lyzue.

"You're really lucky to have such a beautiful garden here Lyuze." said Alexander.

"Thank you." said Lyuze with a smile.

"Lyuze, have you ever met Casshern?" asked Alexandra curious.

"No. But, mama says he was a great person." answered Lyzue.

"I'm guessing you never met the gynoid you were name after." replied Alexandra.

"Nope." said Lyzue.

"Hello you two." said Ringo, walking up to the two.

"Mama!" cried out Lyzue, running over to her mother.

"We were observing your garden. It's beautiful." said Alexandra.

"Thank you but, I cannot take credit." replied Ringo.

"Who planted it?" asked Alexandra.

"Oghi, Lyzue and Casshern." answered Ringo.

"It is beautiful." said Alexandra.

"I only hope this can keep their memories alive." stated Ringo.

"That's lovely." replied Alexandra.

"It's the best I could do." said Ringo.

* * *

The three ladies headed inside the home and were soon joined by the men. Both Gregory and Holder were very dirty when they entered from the garage.

"What were you two doing?" asked Alexandra.

"Trying to calibrate the combustion engine. The oil was messy." answered Gregory.

"You were quite helpful." stated Holder.

"It was nothing." said Gregory waving his hand.

"We're just happy to be helpful." said Alexandra.

"Don't feel like you're mooching. You two are our guests and as along as you're here you should feel at home as you can." said Ringo.

"Thank you two. We've been the so at home here." said Alexandra.

"What exactly are you two wandering?" asked Holder.

"We lived in the ruins of a city. It was founder by humans then overrun by the Andro Army of Braiking Boss. Of course, the Ruin decimated the city. We both were living there when we met." answered Gregory.

"Awe." said Lyuze.

"The city fell under control of Lord Naricent and he attacked the city when we refused to pay him tribute. We fled during the attack." explained Alexandra.

"I'm so sorry." said Ringo.

"It's fine. I just feel bad for everyone who died during attack." said Alexandra.

"Unfortunately, I know how you feel. I saw way too much death when I was a little girl." said Ringo.

"Those were terrible times." said Holder, shaking his head.

"I'm just glad Lyzue doesn't have to go through that." said Ringo, starring at her daughter.

"Exactly." agreed Gregory.

"Ringo, did you met Luna?" asked Alexandra.

"Yes I did." answered Ringo weakly.

"Something's wrong." noted Gregory.

"It's nothing." said Ringo.

"Please, tell us." requested Alexandra.

"She...wasn't the messiah people made her out to be." replied Ringo.

"Oh really." said Gregory concerned.

"We waited for hours to see her and before we did we saw her former bodyguard Dune. She was mortally injured battling soldiers loyal to Dio. Luna arrived but, refused to grant him salvation because he was dying of the Ruin. After seeing that, I didn't want her salvation." explained Ringo.

"That's terrible." said Alexandra.

"I haven't seen her since then. She's gone back to her castle and I could care less." said Ringo, clenching her fists.

"I'm glad the two of us didn't care about Luna." said Gregory.

"We didn't need Luna or her salvation. Casshern knew that and thus he rejected Luna's offer to become king of a new world." said Ringo.

"That's amazing." said Alexandra.

"I still remember Casshern confronting her." said Ringo.

"You've lived the quite the amazing life." said Gregory.

"It's nothing. No be honest, if I lived with Ohji, Lyuze and Casshern that would have been enough." said Ringo.

"Like you all did when you were living her?" asked Alexandra.

"Exactly. That was the best time of my early life. If I lived every day of my life like that I'd be happy." answered Ringo.

"You're a strong person." said Gregory.

"I have to be." replied Ringo.

"Because of the Ruin?" asked Alexandra.

"Exactly. I had to be strong to survive. It's what the humans called survival of the fittest." said Ringo shrugging.

"That's..." began Gregory, unable to find the words.

"Say what you will but it's true. In the Ruin, it was everybody for themselves and those who couldn't defend themselves were killed." explained Ringo.

"I think that's enough dear." said Holder.

"It's the truth. The world is a cold, harsh place and it will kick you around if you cannot fight back." said Ringo matter-of-fact.

"Okay...then." said Gregory, unsure how to respond.

"The Ruin may be over but, the world isn't much better." continued Ringo.

"Lord Naricent seems to enjoy taking from those weaker than he is." noted Alexandra.

"He's no better than Braiking Boss." spat Ringo.

"I can't disagree there." confessed Holder.

"Luckily, we have Casshern to help us." said Ringo smiling.

"He does seems like a good person. It's hard to believe he began the Ruin." said Gregory.

"That wasn't his fault!" cried Ringo.

"Honey, calm down." pleaded Holder.

"You're right. I'm sorry." said Ringo.

"It's fine." replied Alexandra.

"Casshern." yawned Lyzue.

"It's time somebody went to bed." said Ringo.

"I don't wanna." protested Lyzue.

"You need to rest dear. Come on." said Ringo.

"Okay." sighed Lyuze.

"I could only imagine how difficult it must have been for Ringo to grown up in the Ruin." said Gregory.

"The scars of that awful time are still clearly visible." stated Holder.

"Poor Ringo." said Alexandra.

A/N: And there is chapter three finished. I'm glad I was able to get Sophitia into the mix because I really liked her and wished she stuck around. Next time, Naricent plots his next move. Please review.


End file.
